That AC 195 Show 1
by Wyn G. Aarden
Summary: This is a round robin fic started on the SDDI ML. All parts of this fic not written by the author were posted with permission of those authors. *wipes brow* Whew! On with the Plot: Duo's little fantasy has gotten him into BIG trouble, and he is now Relena
1. Default Chapter

Title: That AC 195 Show  
Part: 1  
Author: Just me (Wyn) for now...  
Email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Fear it! Fear it NOW! But participate, please.  
Pairings: Various  
Warnings: Silly, other.  
Notes: Prompted from watching 'That 70's Show once, and 'That 80's Show' about three times, I wanted to write something sort of the same. I also have had the urge to start a round-robin fic.   
  
So, here are the 'rules' as such:   
- An unlikely but In-Timeline fic part.  
- Preferably (but not compulsory) has Duo in it.  
- You cannot write two parts in a row, please let others have a go at it.  
- Instead of comments, I would prefer fic parts.  
- I will probably write once every five parts (not really a rule...)   
- PLEASE WRITE!!! *big chibi eyes*  
- Parts follow chronologically (unless you choose to have flashbacks)  
- Title fic [fic] That AC 195 Show Part # (round robin)  
- Have a fairly standard heading, be sure you include your name on the Authors section and the rules.  
  
And here we go!  
  
That AC 195 Show  
  
The pass was sweet. The reception was perfect. The basket; pure gold. And at the sound of the bell, they knew they'd won. And then... the sound that would break a thousand windows, stop a herd of a thousand stampeding rhinos and scare a thousand children rang out over the basketball court.  
  
"Heeeeeeero!"  
  
"Well shit, there goes the neighbourhood," Duo muttered.  
  
"Think fast," Heero ordered, throwing the basketball at Duo. Duo blinked and caught it. "Run faster," he added, taking off like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Heero, you are a dead man," Duo growled, then smiled brightly at Relena. "How can I help you, Lena-chan?"  
  
Relena looked at Duo, then looked over him, around him and quite possibly *through* him. She finally seemed to realise that Heero was NOT about, so spoke to Duo.  
  
"Is Heero here?" she demanded. Now, Duo does not lie, however, being evasive and literal is not the same as lying.  
  
"Sorry, nobody here but us chickens," Duo said, gesturing to the rapidly clearing basketball court. 'And you wouldn't believe that Heero was a chicken[1], would you?' Duo mused.  
  
"Well, if you find him, please tell him I'm looking for him," Relena huffed while Duo entertained a nice little fantasy of tossing the basketball at Relena's nose. He grinned and turned away, tossing a: "Sure, whatever." over his shoulder.  
  
There was a strangled noise that sounded rather goose-like and the sound of a basketball bouncing on the pavement, and Duo realised something.  
  
That was no fantasy.  
  
End Part 1  
  
Please, somebody continue this... I'll be sad if you don't... *sniffle*  
  
1- Chicken is a slang term for a gay person. *grins* I learned this from another fanfic... 


	2. Part 2

Title: That AC 195 Show  
Part: 2  
Authors: Wyn G. Aarden (Part 1) and Sylvia Spivey (Part 2)  
Email: wyngaarden044@hotmail.com and sylviaspivey@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Fear it! Fear it NOW! But participate, please.  
Pairings: Various  
Warnings: Silly, other.  
Notes: Prompted from watching 'That 70's Show' once, and 'That 80's Show' about three times, [Wyn  
So, here are the 'rules' as such:   
- An unlikely but In-Timeline fic part.  
- Preferably (but not compulsory) has Duo in it.  
- You cannot write two parts in a row, please let others have a go at it.  
- Instead of comments, [Wyn] would prefer fic parts.  
- [Wyn] will probably write once every five parts (not really a rule...)   
- PLEASE WRITE!!! *big chibi eyes*  
- Parts follow chronologically (unless you choose to have flashbacks)  
- Title fic [fic] That AC 195 Show Part # (round robin)  
- Have a fairly standard heading, be sure you include your name on the Authors section and the rules.  
------------  
  
Wyn G. Aarden, wonderful writer of Part 1, wrote:  
... He grinned and turned away, tossing a: "Sure, whatever," over his shoulder.  
  
There was a strangled noise that sounded rather goose-like and the sound of a basketball bouncing on the pavement, and Duo realised something.  
  
That was no fantasy.  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"Ohshit ohshit ohshit," Duo cursed frantically. He turned, braid whipping behind him, not believing what he had done. Relena's nose was spurting blood as she brought her hands up to her face. Blood was dripping down onto her dress, staining its soft pink silk with a spattering of dark red. Her eyes were welling over with tears and she was whimpering in pain.  
  
"Relena, I'm so sorry," Duo said. She was bleeding all over the place, and the Coach or a teacher was sure walk by if he didn't get her out of there soon. If that happened, Duo would be benched during the next game for sure.   
  
"Let me help you get cleaned up," he said as he tried to guide her to a less public spot. She wouldn't move, and suddenly burst into loud, heaving sobs.  
  
"You jerk! You did that on purpose!" Relena shouted at him.  
  
"I ... I'm sorry," Duo said, wishing he could lie and just tell her that the ball had slipped.   
  
"I am going to tell," Relena continued angrily, "and you are going to be in big trouble, you jerk!"  
  
Shit. The next game was the last that their team would be playing this year. He couldn't get benched, he just couldn't. "Please, Relena, don't. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"What do you have that I would possibly want?" she sneered. "I have everything."  
  
"I could work it off then; do whatever you need done." Duo held his breath.  
  
Relena considered it for a minute. Usually wherever Duo was, Heero was. This might work to her advantage. But she wanted to humiliate Duo too, make him realize that he couldn't compete with her and that Heero was hers. Maybe... an evil glint showed in her eyes, and she said "I will not tell, on one condition." She stared at Duo through narrowed eyes and demanded "Be my slave for a week."  
  
---  
Hope I stuck to the rules.  
Whee! Tha'as fun. Next?  
SS.  
  
Wyn: O.O Sylvia, how evil! I likes!!! 


	3. Part 3

Title: That AC 195 Show  
Part: 3  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden, Sylvia Spivey, and now quelirain... congratulations, you've dragged a lurker out of lurkdom...  
Email: wyngaarden04@hotmail.com, sylviaspivey@yahoo.com and quelis_angel@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Fear it! Fear it NOW! But participate, please.  
Pairings: Various  
Warnings: Silly, other.  
Notes: Prompted from watching 'That 70's Show' once, and 'That 80's Show' about three times, I (Wyn) wanted to write something sort of the same. I also have had the urge to start a round-robin fic.  
  
So, here are the 'rules' as such:  
- An unlikely but In-Timeline fic part.  
- Preferably (but not compulsory) has Duo in it.  
- You cannot write two parts in a row, please let others have a go at it.  
- Instead of comments, I would prefer fic parts.  
- I will probably write once every five parts (not really a rule...)  
- PLEASE WRITE!!! *big chibi eyes*  
- Parts follow chronologically (unless you choose to have flashbacks)  
- Title fic [fic] That AC 195 Show Part # (round robin)  
- Have a fairly standard heading, be sure you include your name on the Authors section and the rules.  
  
Last time, on "That AC 195 Show..."  
  
--- In SDDI@y..., "sylviaspivey" wrote:  
Maybe ... an evil glint showed in her eyes, and she said "I   
will not tell, on one condition." She stared at Duo through   
narrowed eyes and demanded "Be my slave for a week."  
  
  
Duo gaped at Relena. "You're joking, right?" he said weakly.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Duo considered Relena's proposal. For all of three seconds. "There's gotta be something else I can do."  
  
Relena shook her head."That's the deal."  
  
"C'mon, Lena-chan," he said, smiling charmingly. "How 'bout I do your laundry? I'd even pay for everything that needs dry-cleaning."  
  
  
Relena stepped back from Duo, hand clutching her nose, and her eyes began to take on a dangerously chibi-esque shimmer. Duo felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
"I could take you out to dinner. Or how 'bout you let me do your homework for a month? Or we could go shopping." Relena's lower lip began to tremble. Duo thought fast. "Or I could clean your bathroom. With my toothbrush. And use it afterwards."  
  
Relena took a deep breath and opened her mouth to wail.  
  
Duo panicked. If the coach heard about this, he'd bench Duo for sure! "Relena, I'll do anything! Just don't tell!"  
  
Relena closed her mouth and the shimmer left her eyes almost instantaneously. "Then you'll do it?"  
  
Duo blinked. "You know, that cry-on-command thing you do is really creepy..."  
  
Relena didn't say a word. She just opened her mouth and prepared to scream.  
  
Duo raised his hands in surrender. "All right! All right, Relena. You win. Okay? Fine. I'll be your slave for a week. When do I start?"  
  
"Immediately. I have an assignment for you."  
  
Relena's eyes narrowed, and Duo had the sinking feeling he'd just made a horrendous mistake. "What... what did you have in mind?"  
  
~end part 3~  
  
Next! *chuckles evilly*  
  
Wyn: You are both evil! I love it... 


End file.
